1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealing devices for liquid storage tanks. More specifically, it relates to a cap for a gas tank on a vehicle, including hinged, folding portions that allow the user to hold the trigger of a gas pump into an open position. In general, it relates to any sealing cap for a storage tank wherein a folding hinged portion to attach or clamp the cap to various objects would be useful.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad, and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to be limiting the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Full service gas stations are almost completely a thing of the past. In service stations, "self serve" is the norm. Drivers exit their vehicles, remove the gas cap from the tank, insert the pump handle, and activate the trigger to fill the tank. A time wasting drawback to this is that other maintenance (washing the windshield, checking the oil) that needs to be done must wait until after the desired amount of gasoline has been put into the tank. The present invention seeks to address this problem by providing a gas tank wherein a C-shaped clip is hinged to the gas cap to allow the user to fix the trigger of the pump handle in place, leaving he or she free to pursue other maintenance chores.
In the course of a search at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, the following relevant United States Patents were uncovered:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,552 issued on Dec. 2, 1980 to Eric R. Rayboy discloses a gasoline pump clip cap. This includes a U-shaped channel on the handle portion of the cap, and it is disclosed that the clip portion may or may not be hinged. The patented clip portion adds significantly to the overall height of the exposed portion of the gas cap, whether pivoted or not.
Contrast this to the present invention, wherein the main body of the cap is provided with a recessed area such that a smooth surface is provided overall when the clip is folded into the closed position and the overall height of the exposed portion of the gas cap not increased by the clip and is on the order of one half inch.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,007 issued on Oct. 1, 1985 to Samuel R. Abraham. This discloses a vehicle gasoline tank cap wherein extensions are placed on opposite sides of the periphery of the cap. This allows the user to interpose the cap such that the trigger of the pump is retained in an open position. The overall diameter of the exposed gas cap portion is significantly increased by the radial extensions on the periphery of the patented gas cap. This can lead to problems of access on many newer model cars where the gas cap is recessed in a small receptacle like area hidden underneath the vehicle fender. The patent shows no hinged portion of the gas cap.
By contrast, the present invention includes a folding clamp portion that folds into a non-use position that neither increases the height or the overall diameter of a standard sized gas cap. This is accomplished by providing a nested hinged portion of the cap which is not present in Abraham.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,984 issued on Feb. 24, 1987, also to Samuel R. Abraham discloses a self service gas cap wherein the cap includes a raised torque handle portion having recessed edge portions that are provided with a resilient material to prevent slippage when interposed, as in the Abraham '007 patent above, between the trigger and body of the pump handle to retain the same in an open position. The disadvantage of this particular patent of Abraham is that, as in Rayboy above, the overall height of the exposed portion of the gas cap is significantly increased.
By contrast, the present invention includes a folding clamp portion that folds into a non-use position that neither increases the height or the overall diameter of a standard sized gas cap. This is accomplished by providing a nested hinged portion of the cap which is not present in Abraham.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,923 issued on Aug. 4, 1987 to Charles M. Harris there is disclosed a clip for use with a pump dispensing handle. This has a rear shank with two extending arms. Each of the extending arms has a plurality of flat topped teeth forming a serrated surface thereon. This is unlike the present invention in that there is no teaching of the device being attached to a sealing cap for a gas tank, hinged or otherwise. As such the patented device merely shows a single use tool for holding open a gas pump nozzle. The tool has no utility as a gas cap and has no hinged parts.
By contrast the instant invention shows a dual function apparatus which can be used as a tool to hold open a gas pump nozzle and also be used as a gas tank cap. This is accomplished by providing a nested hinged portion of the cap which is not present in Harris.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,516 issued on Feb. 7, 1989 to David F. Dahlem discloses a nozzle lock gas cap wherein an elliptical flange is provided in the cap such that it may be interposed in a variety of ways between the trigger and handle of a gas pump to control the flow therethrough. There are no hinged portions to the cap and its overall diameter is increased along the major axis of the ellipse.
This is dissimilar in comparison to the present invention in that no hinged portion or clamp is suggested. In addition the overall diameter of the exposed portion of the gas cap is increased thus reducing its accessibility in tight quarters.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.